


The Marriage Pact

by hao1107



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, but only a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hao1107/pseuds/hao1107
Summary: Minghao was a man of his word. He always kept every promise he made, no matter how big or small.Which is why he was stuck with two contradicting promises to one Wen Junhui that were tearing him apart.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The Marriage Pact

Minghao watched the rapid rise and fall of Jun’s bare chest in fascination, knowing his own mirrored the action. Jun’s eyes remained closed as he pulled off his condom and tied it to throw it away with practiced hands. The two lay on Jun’s queen-sized bed in silence, an appropriate distance between them, while their ragged breathing evened out.

Minghao dragged his eyes away from Jun’s toned muscles and turned them towards the white ceiling. "Jun?" Jun hummed in response, eyes still closed. He yearned to place butterfly kisses on that face, on those eyelids until they fluttered open and shone with adoration.

But the two of them weren’t like that. Minghao ignored the clawing feeling in his chest and whispered, "I’m turning twenty-five next week."

Jun’s eyes flew open, and he turned on his side to look at Minghao. He ruffled his friend’s burnt auburn hair with a grin. "My Haohao’s all grown up now! Of course, I remember your birthday. What do you want to do to celebrate?"

Minghao hated that stupid wide grin. Hated how Jun could act like they were just best friends after having two rounds of mind-blowing sex. Hated how hard it was for him along with their game despite it having started over two years now. Hated how he couldn’t keep the promise he had made on that fateful drunken night when he had driven a heartbroken Jun home after Yanan broke up with him:

_I won’t have feelings for you._

Minghao had known even then that it would be the one promise he could never keep because he had fallen for Jun way before. But masochist as he was, he had kept everything to himself just to have Jun close—even if it meant tearing his heart into a thousand pieces.

Minghao knew it was time. He blinked rapidly at the ceiling that he knew he couldn’t see again for a long time and willed himself not to cry.

"I think we should stop this."

* * *

Jun opened the door to a furious-looking Mingyu after hearing relentless pounding on the wooden surface.

"You have exactly one minute to explain why I shouldn’t punch you in the face," Mingyu said in a scarily calm voice. He clicked a button on his watch.

Jun blanched. "What’s going on, Mingyu? And stop the timer for god’s sake. I don’t even know what you’re talking about!"

Mingyu stopped the timer but continued to stare Jun down. He was startled to look how unkempt Jun looked: greasy brown hair that covered his face, puffy, bloodshot eyes, baggy t-shirt ( _was that Minghao’s shirt?_ ), and stained sweatpants. He was almost a mirror image to the reason that Mingyu had stormed over to his apartment.

Mingyu felt a little remorse but still sounded skeptical as he asked, "So you don’t know that your "best friend" has stayed in his room crying for the last five days? He won’t come out at all, so Wonwoo and I had to pick his lock and force some food into him."

"Haohao’s upset?" Jun’s eyes turned glassy, and now Mingyu’s remorse kicked in full-force. He had just helped Jun to his couch and pressed a tissue in his face when he started sniffling; the past five days had given him a lot of experience dealing with pining saps.

"Look, Jun. I’m sorry I was so angry at first, and you’re my friend too," Mingyu patted his shoulder awkwardly. "But you’re telling me you didn’t break Hao’s heart? He refused to talk to us, but Wonwoo and I thought that must be the reason."

Jun appeared so genuinely confused, his wide eyes watery and tip of his nose turning red. "Hao’s the one who ended things with me."

Silence. Mingyu handed Jun another tissue while the two of them sat there drowning in their own thoughts. Jun’s mind had been constantly reliving memories of his friendship with Minghao for the past five days, preventing him from sleeping as he tried to process where they had gone so wrong. So wrong that Minghao had walked out on him, ignored all his calls and texts, and left him with a gaping hole in his life.

When Jun seemed to recover a bit, Mingyu broke the silence. "So…do you mind telling me what happened?"

Jun blushed a little but nodded. "Well, we just slept together—" Mingyu made a sound of not needing details on _that_. "Hao mentioned his twenty-fifth birthday next week, and I asked him what he wanted to do. And then he asked to end our friends-with-benefits thing, and I haven’t heard from him since." Jun heroically held back tears at the last part.

"Is his twenty-fifth birthday supposed to mean something?" Mingyu asked curiously.

Jun’s blush deepened, and he buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. "Well, I don’t know if he remembers, but when we were kids, we made a promise to get married if we were both single by twenty-five."

Mingyu stared at Jun incredulously. "You made a marriage pact when you were kids that you still remember? Then what gave you the bright idea to become friends with benefits when you were adults?!"

Jun did not remove his face from his hands. "It sounds worse when you say it like that. It was selfish of me." Mingyu scoffed in disbelief. " But not in the way you think! I really had no idea that Minghao had feelings for me, and we had both started dating several people in college. As he got closer to twenty-five, I wanted a way to keep him for myself with the hope that he would remember our promise. Hao always keeps his promises, you know? And somehow I still messed it up in the end."

"That is fucked up but in a sweet kind of way. You’re lucky Hao is so goddamn in love with you," Mingyu said while prying Jun’s hands from his face. "I bet he won’t make you beg long before he takes you back. And you have Won and me to help you lovesick idiots out." Jun returned a watery smile to Mingyu. "So what’s the plan?"

* * *

"Fuck, that was amazing," Jun gasped as he came down from his high. Minghao watched his chest rise and fall in fascination, and he traced a line down his taut abdominal muscles that were contracting with residual pleasure, earning a shiver.

Jun weakly batted his hands away when they trailed lower down. "I need a break before going again," he smirked teasingly. Minghao pecked his lips before rolling away from Jun. "Okayy, I’m giving you a break, old man."

Jun responded by wrapping his arms around Minghao’s thin waist and pressing his chest tightly to his back, softening cock against his ass, spooning him. Minghao squeaked in surprise and giggled, settling into his comfortable hold.

After a few minutes, Minghao turned around to face Jun to see that his eyes were closed. He placed a few butterfly kisses onto his eyelids, which fluttered open and revealed eyes that shone with adoration for the boy in his arms.

"I can’t believe we’re getting married next week," Minghao whispered, staring down at Jun’s large hand gripping his waist, their matching silver ring glistening in the light of the setting sun.

"Me too, bao bei." Jun gently cupped Minghao’s cheek and gingerly laced their ring-bearing fingers together. "I’ll love you forever."

And they both never broke their promises again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a long time since I've felt like writing due to work and health and stress, but a podcast episode about a marriage pact inspired me to write this short fluffy piece in a few hours (may edit later and add a scene of how Minghao took Jun back). Also Junhao's 092720 looks are killing me, and I want to write another one-shot about that photoset soon as well as finishing my other stories.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated--leave a kudos or comment if you can! 
> 
> GET READY TO STREAM SVT COMEBACK IN OCTOBER!!1!1! I am very ready. Hope you all stay healthy and safe in the meantime!! <3 -k


End file.
